crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Michael Mode
The is a Ragna-mail from Arzenal that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. It is piloted by Ange, a Norma. MECHANIC Technology & Combat Characteristics A special form of the Villkiss, expressed by the pilots feelings. It captures the spatial phase energy in its surrounding, converting it to power for its equipment. Thus allowing it to use huge energy blades, whereas it can also generate an optical barrier. "Michael" means angel in charge of fire. Its armor changes to red while in the form. Special Equipment and Features ;*Light-Barrier :Upon activation the Villkiss turns red and is completely surrounded by a glowing, red barrier which protects it from damage and turns the Villkiss in flight mode into a powerful weapon which can destroy large targets by just flying through them. In this "mode" the Villkiss utilizes a beam sword which can cut battleships apart with ease. Armaments ;*Sub-machine Gun :A simple weapon used to intercept DRAGONS and gun down others. It is shown to be fully automatic and fires noticeable bullets. It can be turned to a certain degree in flight mode for better accuracy. ;*Missile launcher :Built below the barrel of the sub-machine gun, it can fire several missiles. ;*Sword :Being a Vanguard in the First Squadron, Villkiss has to be equipped with a weapon for close range combat. In it's case that weapon is a sword. It is strong enough to pierce a Galleon-Class DRAGON. When Villkiss activates it's Light-Barrier, the sword becomes enveloped in light, extending it's range and allowing it to easily destroy a Navel Vessel. This might imply that, unlike the sub-machine gun and missile launcher, the sword is an extension of Villkiss itself. History Gallery Cross Ange 13 Red Villkiss.png|The Villkiss using its 'Light-Barrier' mode. Hysterica and Villkiss Michael Mode.gif Villkiss Michael Mode close-up.jpg|Villkiss Michael Mode close-up. Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael mode flight mode.jpg|Villkiss Michael mode flight mode. Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode in Destroyer mode.jpg|Villkiss Michael Mode in Destroyer mode about to destroy the Navel Vessels. Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode attacks.jpg|Villkiss Michael Mode in Destroyer Mode destroying severals of Pyrethroids. Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode Destroyer Mode Close-up Extended Version.png|Villkiss in Michael Mode Destroyer Mode Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode close-up.jpg|Villkiss Michael Mode Destroyer Mode close-up. Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode Figure head.jpg|Figure Head of Villkiss in Michael Mode Destroyer Mode. Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode Beam Sword.jpg|Villkiss in Michael Mode Destroyer Mode with Beam Sword. Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode destroys Naval Vessels.jpg|Villkiss in Michael Mode Destroyer Mode using the Beam Sword to destroy Naval Vessels. Cross Ange ep 13 Ange's Ragna-mail confronting Julio.jpg|Ange's Ragna-mail Villkiss in Michael Mode Destroyer Mode confronting Julio. Cross Ange ep 13 Ange and Villkiss in Michael Mode.jpg|Ange and her Ragna-mail Villkiss in Michael Mode Destroyer Mode. Cross Ange ep 13 Ange and Villkiss Michael Mode Extended Version.png|Ange and her Ragna-mail Villkiss in Michael Mode Destroyer Mode (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode Destroyer Mode beam sword.jpg|Villkiss in Michael Mode Destroyer Mode using the beam sword to kill Julio. Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode Destroyer Mode destroys Naval Vessels.jpg|Villkiss in Michael Mode Destroyer Mode using the beam sword to destroy the Naval Vessels and about to kill Julio. Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode face.jpg|The face of Villkiss in Michael Mode. Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode confronted by Hysterica.jpg|Ange's Villkiss in Michael Mode being confronted by Embryo's Hysterica for the first time. Villkiss Michael Mode Destroyer Mode card.jpg|Villkiss Michael Mode Destroyer Mode card. Villkiss Michael Mode card 2.jpg|Villkiss Michael Mode card 2. Villkiss Michael Mode destroyer mode card.jpg|Villkiss Michael Mode destroyer mode card. Villkiss Concept Artwork.jpg Ange's Ragna-mail Villkiss Michael Mode OP.jpg|Ange's Ragna-mail Villkiss Michael Mode in the Second Opening. Ange's Ragna-mail Villkiss Michael Mode OP 2.gif|Ange's Ragna-mail Villkiss Michael Mode in the Second Opening 2. Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode Destroyer Mode's Attacks.gif|Villkiss in Michael Mode Destroyer Mode's Attacks. Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss Michael Mode confronts Julio.gif|Villkiss in Michael Mode Destroyer Mode confronts Julio. Notes & Trivia *It's ability to change its color scheme is a reference to the Phase Shift armor featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny and its 'Light Barrier' mode is a reference to the Trans Am System in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *This red/blue color change is also a homage to similar capabilities in a few Ultraman series, such as Ultraman Tiga ''and ''Ultraman Nexus. Blue is traditionally used to signify higher mobility, while red is for greater attack power. The Villkiss turns this concept around and uses red for defense, reserving a different gold color shift for the High-Yield Cannons, the defacto "attack" color. *It's color-scheme is similar to that of the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam''' '''from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Mecha Category:Ragna-mail Category:Arzenal Mecha Category:Norma Mecha Category:Aurora Mecha Category:Libertus Mecha